uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Worldendwitch/Ryukishi07 @ Anime Central 2015
Hello, some of you may know me from the interview I conducted with Ryukishi07 back in January of this year, and if you don't, here is a link. Among others things, in that interview R07 revealed that the Umineko manga is his final answer to story's mystery, comparing the adaption to a period meant to end the sentence that is world of Umineko. At Acen 2015, a convention in Chicago, Illinois, I was able to interview him again. This time in person! By some miracle -thank you Bern!- I was the only journalist in the room at the time so the interview was more or less one-on-one. Free to ask as many questions as I wanted, I took the time to pick the creator of Umineko's brain over several topics that I felt were either important, or simply things I wished to know. For the whole truth, watch the video, its good. You'll also get to see me have a total fangirl moment right in front of R07. For those who want a quick fix, here is the important points. 1. Ryukishi chose witches as the antagonist of Umineko because he felt their outlook on life was vastly different then human beings. He compared this difference to playing Skyrim, yes he used that exact game, for the second time. While the first time, he said, you might go through and beat the main story like a good and upstanding hero. The second time through, you might try to be cruel and evil just for the sake of trying something new. 2. When asked about Rosatrice, he said not only did he know the theory from his time reading opinions about his work online. But also sometimes tput references to these sort of theories into Umineko, which would make them a Red Herring, as a way to steer fans away from the truth. Take that as you will. 3. When asked if there was any transgender elements to Sayo Yasuda's story, R07 commented that it was a difficult question. He then would go on to say, in so many words, that he would like to keep some parts of Umineko a mystery for the readers to decide. So, no confirmation or denial. 4. In the case of why Erika, Bern, and Rika all look so similiar, R07 commented that he sees his characters as actors. H then then used the metaphor of Harrisan Ford playing both Han Solo and Indiana Jones to exemplify this point, in other words, the man playing the character is he same, but the two characters themselves are vastly different. 5. During the early days of 07th Expansion, when they still did art work for trading card games, R07 would sometimes add a copy of Higurashi to customors orders for cards. As he figured, since it was free they would have to play it! My 2 cents, I think Rosatrice is dead. He's denied it indirectly and directly twice in english language interviews at this point, and called it just a theory. Also, Sayo's transgender status does not matter either way, only her feelings for Battler do, but the fact that he did not deny it like he did the Rosa theory is food for thought. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts